You Watched In Horror
by Clusterfire848
Summary: Mira Cadera simply needed another job to help make ends meet, but when she arrives at the infamous pizzeria, she discovers that she may have gotten more than she bargained for. (Rated T for occasional language)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all the peoples, thank you for deciding that this story was worth reading. I sincerely hope you find interest in it and leave a review of what you thought or what you hope to happen in the coming chapters. I am also exercising my knowledge on gothic literature, which is helpful for this story. Now without further ado, let's begin this story that I pulled from the deep recesses of my mind (yes I thought about this one for a while XD)**

"No! Stay back!" Mira cried as the monstrosity grew closer to her. The cold fingers of fear and panic snaked their way into Mira and clutched her rapidly beating heart. Her breathing was rapid, erratic, her need to draw air with what little time she had left overtaking her. The demonic machine's outstretched arms twitched spontaneously and its mouth opened wide, it's two sets of teeth visible to Mira's wide, horrified eyes. Mira let out a scream of terror as the lights flickered out.

 **(4 days ago)**

The car's tires let out a slight screech as seventeen year old Mira Cadera pulled into the pizzeria's parking lot. She turned the car off and pulled the keys from the ignition, grunting slightly with effort.

"Stupid piece of junk." She muttered as she exited the old, rusty red car.

She only needed this job because of this piece of scrap metal her father called a car. She wasn't proud of the thing, it looked like it was pulled out of one of those old car movies and dumped into a river, then pulled out of said river after a month and given to her. Her need for a new car had her working two jobs, one as a babysitter and another as a supermarket employee. This was just an experiment to make a little extra money; as all the usual people that required her to take care of their kids were staying home this week. She looked up at the sign above the pizzeria, Freddy and the gang all animated and smiling. She knew that they didn't look like that entirely, they looked a bit creepier than that. Their fake rosy cheeks and plastic bodies made Mira think of the multitude of dolls her sister had. Oh how she hated those dolls. Every horror movie ever told her that dolls were spawns of satan and were almost always demon possessed. She knew that wasn't true but it didn't matter, it was a rule of thumb in her book. That's why she always locked her room door every night. She pushed through the double glass doorway into the pizzeria and looked about, not entirely sure where she should go.

She spotted an employee that was busying herself with cleaning the smudge marks on the glass prize casings. She brushed a bit of her short burgundy hair from her eyes as she approached the woman.

"Um, excuse me, I'm here to start my shift." She said.

The employee looked up and gave her a smile, "Oh! You must be Mira, Mira Caderi right?"

Mira noticed that the woman spoke with a slightly English accent, "Yes, that's me."

The woman set her cleaning rag on the counter and extended her hand, "Cloe Wilkinson, I'm the janitor if you didn't notice." She added with a slight chuckle.

Mira shook the hand offered to her, "Nice to meet you Cloe. Um, where do I go?" She asked, looking about the room.

The woman walked around the counter to stand beside Mira,"Working the graveyard eh, well come with me, your desk is back here." She led Mira through the party room, past Freddy, Chica, and Bonny and down a few hallways and doors to an open room. A single, dark brown desk sat almost against the back wall, with a small red padded swivel chair. A few items were scattered across the desktop, the ones Mira noticed was the fan, which was nice as it was a hot summer, the pizzeria memorabilia, a flashlight, and most of all, the old, decrepit Freddy head sitting on the corner of the desk.

"Here we are! Your very own headquarters!" Cloe said with over excessive enthusiasm.

Mira stared at the Freddy head and pointed to it, "Um, what's that doing there?" She asked, the feeling in the pit of her stomach tingling as the Freddy head was thoroughly creeping her out.

Cloe looked at the head with the same enthusiasm as before, "Oh that's just something one of the employees pulled from the old storage room. I guess he was just a fan of good 'ol Freddy Fazbear."

Mira wasn't convinced that anyone could be THAT much of a fan to keep a nasty old thing like that sitting on their desk, however there were crazy people out there. She walked around the desk, keeping well away from the head as she sat down in the chair. She noticed a laptop sitting in a partially opened drawer. She pulled it out and set it on the desk, opening it to find that what she was seeing was a video feed of the stage area. Freddy, Chica, and Bonny's smiling, rosy-cheeked faces staring off to the side, away from the camera. Knowing she could keep an eye on the animatronics put Mira's mind at ease somewhat. Cloe stood where she was and maintained her smile, but unbeknownst to Mira, a bead of sweat rolled down Cloe's forehead and stained her collar, her eyes drifting toward the clock.

"W- well I better be going. Trust me, this job is a breeze, enjoy your stay at Freddy Fazbear's pizza!" Cloe said hurriedly as she quickly walked down the hallway, "and may God help you." She whispered as she exited the hallway, leaving Mira all alone.

Mira took a deep breath and let out a long sigh, "Oh great, a breeze, just what I was looking for." She said with a nervous laugh. Though the job itself was pretty straight forward. Keep an eye on the place and make sure nothing gets broken, simple. Mira got as comfortable as she could as she got ready to wait the night out. The lights began turning off one by one throughout the pizzeria as the clock struck midnight, and the hallway itself became ten times scarier.

Mira kept her eyes locked onto that hallway, it's expanse seeming to have no end as it was consumed by darkness after about nine or ten feet. She pulled her navy blue security jacket closer to herself. It wasn't remotely cold in the room, but the cold feeling was present, and it chilled her to the bone. She tried to write this off as just nervous excitement from taking a night job. The dark often played tricks with one's head, and Mira tried all that she could to focus on reality and not let her imagination get the better of her. She was glad for the light she had in the room, it being the only light she had other than the soft glow of the laptop screen. She decided to focus on the one thing that allowed her to view the rest of the pizzeria. She flipped through the many security cameras around the place, stopping once she'd gotten back to the stage cam. She stared at them for a while, studying their designs. She was starting to relax,

"Heh, maybe this won't be so bad."

And then Chica's eye moved.

 **And that is that for this chapter. Suspense is always fun right? Right? *silence with occasional crickets chirping in background* well you'll have to wait as I work on the next chapter. Hopefully it'll be out by tomorrow. Until then, good day to you all, don't forget to leave a review, it's a real encouragement. Remember to conserve your power. Ta ta!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, got caught up in my cousin's birthday party over the weekend so I didn't have time to sit down and write, but I'm here now so don't worry :) Alrighty, let's get this show on the road once more!**

Mira spun around in her seat, the frame squeaking slightly as she did so. An hour had passed and so far the only interesting thing that had happened was a moth that was still bouncing off the light on the ceiling. For some reason she found this little moth a very interesting and distracting scene, so much as she didn't notice that Bonnie and Chica were missing from their appropriate places on stage. The moth continued to bounce off the light it was so entranced on that eventually it lost control and tumbled through the air to land on the keyboard of the laptop, it's legs kicked out at empty air as it attempted to right itself. Mira sighed as she watched the moth struggle,

"That's what you get for doing something so stupid." She said to the moth, not caring that she was talking to a small, unintelligent animal, which was also pretty stupid. She finally looked at the monitor and felt her breathing, and for a moment her heart, stop.

"Where the hell did they go?" Mira muttered, the cold fingers of fear appearing once more to wrap around her. She began hurriedly clicking through the cameras in an effort to find the missing animatronics, and screamed as she clicked on one of the hallway cams to come face to face with a now beak-less Chica.

"What the hell! What the hell is that thing doing?!" She practically shouted at the laptop. She kept her eyes locked onto Chica, the yellow chicken animatronic seemed to stare directly into her soul with its eery, black eyes, the only feature seen was the small pinpricks of white directly in the center of its eyes. She didn't dare change the cameras for fear of Chica moving. It seemed that as long as she kept the camera trained on Chica, she wouldn't move, and Mira was perfectly content with her staying right there.

A dull scraping sound from the hallway caused Mira's eyes to dart up and stare into the darkness. She couldn't make out who or what was making that sound, but she didn't like it a single bit. She lashed out her arm, her hand closing around the flashlight. She clicked it on and shined it down the hallway, to see a truly terrifying sight.

Dirty and greasy red fur, tattered, and more endoskeleton than fox, Foxy, now frozen in the light of the flashlight Mira held, scared the poor night guard to death. The animatronic fox looked awful, and it's expressionless face and loose jaw didn't comfort Mira in any way, shape, or form. Foxy didn't move, and Mira didn't dare turn it off. He was still a good distance away, maybe 20 feet or so. Mira didn't know what to do, petrified with fear as she was. She clicked off the flashlight then turned it back on, only to find that Foxy had vanished.

 **(Do you know the feeling of fear when you see a spider, grab something to kill it, then turn around to find it gone, well multiply that by a quintillion and this is what it would feel like)**

Mira was shaking, her breath coming out in short, quick intervals. She immediately regretted her decision in taking this job,

"I swear if I survive this I'm going to call the police." Mira muttered. That's when the idea occurred. Aha! The police! They could come in here, rescue her from these freaks, and she could be back home drinking a nice cup of coffee within the hour. Keeping her eye on Chica and her flashlight trained on the hallway, Mira pulled her phone out and dialed 911. A moment passed then an operator picked up on the other end.

"Hello, this is 911, please state your emergency." The operator said.

"Yes, hello, this is Mira Cadera, I need the police to go to Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria right now!" Mira said hurriedly.

"Freddy...Fazbear's...pizza." The operator said, sounding out each word slowly.

"Yes! Yes please, you've got to come here right now!" Mira pleaded.

"Um...what's the emergency?" The operator asked.

"The...the robots here..they're...they're trying to kill me." Mira said in between panicked breaths.

Silence was heard on the other end, then finally the operator replied, "I'm sorry ma'am, but can you repeat that?"

Mira tried to control her breathing as she said, "Freddy Fazbear, and his friends, are typing...to get me."

An even longer silence prevailed. After almost a minute of silence the operator sighed, "Well...sigh...an officer is on the way..."

Mira was crying, "Thank you, thank you so-" a click was heard as the operator hung up.

The sound of something in the right vent caused Mira's trembling hand to reach out and hit the light button for the vent. A blue bunny head peeked out at her, causing Mira to gasp and back away from the desk. Bonnie pulled himself out of the vent and stood up to his full height.

"No, please s-oof!" Mira said, her sentence cut short as her leg caught on the inside corner of the desk. She fell hard onto her back, groaning as she hit the floor. She sat up and felt something hit her head. She jammed her eyes shut and, fearing that it was Bonnie, Mira began kicking out blindly. She couldn't see anything, and the weight of something could be felt on her head. She stopped kicking and slowly opened her eyes, only to see a dull gray color. Light could be seen at her left hand side. She gripped the obstruction and slowly moved it, to find herself looking out through two eyeholes. Than it struck her.

The Freddy Fazbear head, she was wearing it.

Suddenly her vision was filled with the bright blue and white face of Bonnie. She held her breath as the animatronic moved closer. Mira had never been more terrified of anything else in her life. Images of all her sister's dolls and all of the horror movies she'd ever watched floated into her mind, but they paled in comparison to the face that she was currently staring at. Then suddenly the face was gone. Mira didn't move for several minutes, her breathing still erratic and panicked. After a long while she found the strength to get up, right her overturned seat, and sit down again.

"This...this is crazy...all of it." Mira said, trying to smooth that terrifying event over in her mind. She tried to tell herself that it was all just in her head, that all the movies she'd watched were the cause.

"Just stress induced hallucinations, yeah that's it. That's all it was." She said with a pitiful laugh.

The sound of a thud from the hallway caused her to jump. She grabbed the flashlight and clicked it on.

"Hey, what the hell!" A voice said.

Mira realized that the voice was coming from a police officer, who was currently shielding his eyes from Mira's flashlight. He was wearing a pretty standard officer uniform, navy blue jacket and pants with a police ball cap resting on his head. A belt that held a taser, pepper spray, and two pairs of cuffs could be seen, as well as the handle of a gun.

"Oh, s- sorry!" Mira called, utterly relieved that help had arrived.

The officer sighed as he saw Mira, shaking, wearing a rather disgusting looking Freddy Fazbear head on her head, and a flashlight in her hand. He looked to someone behind him, "This the one that called?" He asked.

A short, rather round man emerged from behind the officer. Mira recognized him as the owner of the pizzeria, Mr. Fazbear himself.

"Yes, she is." Fazbear said, looking at Mira with concern.

Mira stood up, planting both hands on the desk, "Sir, your robots are going haywire. One of them tried to get me!"

Fazbear and the officer exchanged glances, "My dear, Freddy and the gang won't 'get you' they're made to allow children to have fun and enjoy their times here at the pizzeria." With a chuckle he added, "if they were to get anyone, it'd be to get them to come here."

"B- but sir! They came into the room, they were walking around!" Mira said, knowing that what she was saying was indeed hard to believe.

Fazbear didn't even blink, "Yes, they're programmed to move about at night so their mechanisms don't malfunction. Can't have the tan breaking on me during a party. The children can get a little...rough."

The officer looked annoyed at this seemingly false alarm. He looked to Fazbear, "Dad, are all your employees like this?" He asked.

Mira's eyes widened, "Dad?" She said disbelievingly.

Fazbear looked at her as he placed a hand on the officer's shoulder, "Yes, this is my son, Michael Fazbear."

The officer shrugged off Fazbear's hand, "It's Mike Schmidt now, you know how I feel about the 'family business' Dad." The officer said with barely hidden spite.

Fazbear sighed, "Yes son, I understand, but...all things considered, it is to see you again."

The officer sighed, "You too Dad."

The officer pulled his radio from his belt, "This is Officer Schmidt, just a false alarm."

"Copy that, told you the girl was crazy." The operator that had received Mira's call replied.

"Hey!" Mira said, ripping the Fazbear head off her own and storming toward Mike. She tried to grab his radio, but Mike grabbed her arm, stopping her, "Hey, paws off the radio." He said, his tone almost threatening. Mira backed off, but not before getting a good look at his face. He was younger than she had first thought. He had sharp, green eyes, and dirty blonde hair, a small round chin, but the thing Mira noticed the most was the small white scars peeking out just below his ball cap.

Mike sighed as he looked at Mira, her form still shaking slightly. He looked to Fazbear, "Dad, I'll tell you what. Something obviously scared this girl. I've got a few days on medical leave tomorrow. How about I spend it here."

Fazbear looked confused, "But, why? You could go anywhere, why spend your days off here?"

Mike gave Mira a knowing look, "Just for nostalgia's sake."

Fazbear still looked perplexed, even worried, "But-"

"Dad," Mike interrupted, "It's alright. I'll keep an eye out here, help her out with keeping an eye on the place." He said, jerking his thumb at Mira.

Mira was as confused as Fazbear, "B- but the robots..."

"Animatronics." Mike corrected coolly, "don't worry about it kid, I've worked here before."

The six 'o clock bell rang, meaning Mira's shift was over. Now all she wanted to do was get home and sleep, the nightmare was over. She hurriedly thanked Mike and Fazbear for coming to her rescue, then she ran through the party room and out the door, silently praying that the animatronics would stay where they were. Thankfully they made no move toward her, though their eyes tracked her every move as she exited the pizzeria.

Freddy raised his mic and said, "Thanks kids, we'll see ya next time!"

 **And that's it for Chapter two. Yay! Mike is here! I know I'm not quite following the proper chronological time line, but it was necessary to the story. As always please leave a review on what ha thought or any constructive criticism. Thanks y'all, and have a nice day!**


End file.
